


they were the devil's children

by BrightBlackTrees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Angela "I write overblown purple self-indulgent prose so fucking what" Carter vibes, Bandits & Outlaws, Car Sex, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Extremely morally ambiguous Rey & Ben, F/M, Great Depression, Gun Violence, Inspired by Bonnie and Clyde, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Robbery, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlackTrees/pseuds/BrightBlackTrees
Summary: She lifted the M1878 Colt Revolver up to eye level and absently checked the cylinder to make sure it was loaded.“You don’t wanna take the Remington instead?” he asked in a pained voice.“Jeez Louise, I don’t wanna give anybody a heart attack,” she scolded him playfully.or: Bonnie & Clyde but they don’t get shot full of holes at the end
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	they were the devil's children

**Author's Note:**

> What's that, brain? Write a Bonnie & Clyde au? Ok then

It was one of those stiflingly humid summer days one only ever experienced in the deep south. The air was heavy with heat, clinging to every inch of her skin like a wet blanket, and despite the fact that both of the car windows were rolled down, the breeze streaming through and sifting across their faces was arrid and did little to cool them off. Still, she was at peace; she often was when things were liked this: just she and Ben cruising down a country road with the radio on, watching the settlements and trees and farm animals and county lines all falling into the distance as they zoomed by, too fast and happy and alive to be outrun by any of it. What a gift it was to know the feeling of flight, like an eagle or hawk, soaring on the currents of the wind and knowing nothing and no one would ever catch them up.

Rey inhaled a deep breath, completely at ease, and turned to look at the man beside her steering them through the desolate farmlands. There was a little bead of sweat glistening on his temple and she toyed with the notion of leaning closer and licking it away. Instead, she reached up and ran the backs of her knuckles across the dark stubble of his jawline, coarse yet soft and so, so dear. She found herself smiling broadly, all teeth and lips, as he raised his own hand instinctively to cover hers, not taking his eyes off the road as he tilted his chin slightly to press several languorous kisses to her thumb and forefinger, once capturing the tip of her thumb in between his large, plush lips and sucking on it.

She gave an involuntary sigh and his dark eyes flashed to her in half-warning, half-promise. She felt a rumble of lust low in her gut and heaved another deep breath before scratching the soft spot beneath his ear and pulling her hand back into her lap to rest on her knee. She didn’t miss the hint of an animalistic snarl that ghosted across his features and, boy, did it excite her like nothing and no one else ever had or could.

Feeling this much for another person had its setbacks - the thing was, she wanted to lie with her Ben _all the time_ , every damned second of every damned day. When they’d first met, in those first few months when they’d discovered what they could have, what love and sex and adventure could truly be like, it had been next to impossible to stop. There were some days when they simply never got out of bed, when they never got dressed, just lay in a tangle of naked limbs and sweat-damp sheets, consumed by something greater than themselves.

It had frightened her, at first, and he had confessed the same thing - that he had never experienced this kind of feeling before, hadn’t ever known that life could be like this, that there could be something this _strong_ and demanding inside his chest and muscles and brain. It had been a possession, uncontrollable; Rey had often thought they might die from it or burn up or something crazy, because surely they were too small for this kind of love? How was it possible for two mere mortals to contain all these irrepressible multitudes? But in time, they had grown to size, tucking it all inside and stretching themselves around one another until it lived between their skins quite comfortably like any organ might, vital and beating and life-giving. It served them, made them stronger, brighter, bigger, more powerful.

It made them boundless.

And then it had tested them, taught them how to hold on when they were miles and miles away from one another. Rey still hated to think of those times - when Ben had been sent down for auto theft and spent ten long months in Kamino County Prison Farm, so far away from her, forced to work in the fields breaking ground and ploughing the earthen corpse of the Dust Bowl. She had tried to visit him every possible time she could, but she’d had to hustle to make ends meet and sometimes, her work wouldn’t permit it. So, she’d written him letters - or love poems, more like - every day that he had been gone. He’d kept them all in a pillow case in his cell bunk and when his mother, a state senator, had successfully campaigned for his early release, he’d returned to Rey with nothing to his name but three dollars, half a packet of cigarettes, and a stack of letters in her handwriting that he’d slept on every night for almost a year.

She shook her head lightly, pushing the painful memories back down, because the hurt and longing and loneliness still resonated in her chest like a bullet wound, tangible and heinous in its lasting reverberations.

“Hey, what bird d’you reckon you’d be?” she asked to take her mind off her dark ruminations. The corner of his mouth quirked up in an amused smirk.

“What _bird_?” he repeated, gaze still fixed on the road. “I don’t know too many birds.”

“Sure, you do,” she coaxed, smiling at the crinkle between his brows.

“Well, I don’t know, what kinda bird would _you_ be?”

“I asked you first,” she sang, not allowing him to get out of the question.

“I don’t know,” he said again, chewing the inside of his lower lip, the shiny, pink skin pulling deliciously taut. “Maybe… a falcon?”

“A falcon?”

“Yeah,” he mused, nodding thoughtfully. “They’re real fast and they migrate in the winter to stay warm and such. And they’re hunters,” he added with a rueful grin.

“Oh yeah, they’re real good predators. Back in Jakku, there was plenty birds of prey - I used to watch ‘em in the mornings from the porch before I helped Mama with the cows. They got real sharp talons. I once saw one dive down, right outta the sky and come back up with a lizard in his beak.”

“No shit?”

“Uh-huh,” she confirmed, proudly.

“Now what about you, what bird would you be?”

She hummed mischievously, biting her lip. “Well, I don’t know. Let me get back to you.”

“Nah, come on!” he chortled, flashing her that gorgeous, broad smile of his. “I had to decide!”

“I don’t _know_ , Ben,” she smirked, fixing him with a challenging look. “I _said_ , I'll have to think about it.”

He shook his head, the close-lipped version of her favourite expression playing about his mouth. She wanted to kiss it. “You don't play fair, you know that?”

“I learnt from the best,” she countered.

A lilting refrain chimed through the stereo and she gasped joyfully, reaching out to turn up the volume. “I like this song!”

To her amused delight, Ben began to croon along with Al Bowlly, alternating his gaze between the dirt road and her face as he sang, “ _Hang out the stars in Indiana, up in a sky of midnight blue - hang out the stars in Indiana to light my way back home to you..._ ”

Rey giggled happily. “You could be a singer.”

“What, with this ugly mug? No way.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. And anyhow, you don’t need a good-looking face to be on the radio, you just need to sing pretty.”

“I don’t like singing to nobody but you, baby,” he murmured matter-of-factly. Because she couldn't help herself, she slid her fingers along the nape of his neck and idly played with the sweat-damp curls there. A little shiver ran through him and she looked up at his face to see his eyes blinking open to look back at her.

“You gotta cut that out if you don’t want us to have an accident,” he grunted, but there was a questioning air to his tone. She thought about it for a moment.

“I can’t help it,” she breathed in her most sultry tone.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, clearly trying to suppress a grin. “You want me to make love to you right here in the car?”

She shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“ _Baby_ ,” he sighed, shaking his head and turning back to look at the road. She decided to give him some reprieve and with one last rake of her fingernails against the base of his scalp, she withdrew her hand once again.

There was quiet for a time. The hazy summer landscape outside bristled and pulsated with the heat coming off every surface in shimmering waves. There wasn’t much to look at except the endless expanses of fields dotted with sprawling tree lines, but every so often a little homestead would come into view. Rey spotted an old man sitting beneath the shade of his porch, dirty clothes clinging to his back. He’d probably spent the morning working in the fields, tending to the animals or ploughing and was now taking a well-deserved break. Perhaps his wife would be out presently to bring him a drink of cooling water, and to rub his tense shoulders and pull off his hat to smooth the sweat-damp hair beneath. Rey smiled at the thought of it: two people, together forever, loving one another whatever life might bring. That was what she had with her Ben: a forever kind of love, a this-life-and-the-next kind.

_“I’ll come back, sweetheart, I promise.”_

She closed her eyes at the sudden bittersweet memory. She remembered that day all too well, the day the cops had plucked Ben right off the street, yanking his hand right out of her own. God, how she’d wanted to kill those bastards there and then for daring to take away what was rightfully hers, by divine conspiracy and fate and love and all of it. How she’d wanted to cling to him and never let go as he leaned down to her eye level, just as the fuzz were crossing the street in a beeline towards him, cupping her face and murmuring promises to her. How hard she’d fought to suppress a wail of pain when his lips had left hers too quickly, too harshly. 

Perhaps if he’d never been taken that way, their lives might have looked a little different now.

But there was no use dwelling on all that now. It was almost two years ago, and they were here together and that was all that mattered.

Sure, she had changed, hardened with the melancholy of longing for him. Sure, he had changed too, become quicker to snap, to anger, to violence following his traumatic stint in the big house. Sure. But one thing that _hadn't changed,_ that never would, was that they still loved each other; they would always fit together, body and mind, like the corresponding pieces of one broken soul that they both were. What was it that she’d read in that book she’d taken out from the library a few years ago? She’d hated the main characters, had been desperate for them to just snap the hell outta their hubris and be together, for god’s sake, but one line had always stayed with her even after she returned the novel: ‘ _Whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same_.’

That was her and Ben, alright.

The song that had been playing came to an end and the clipped tones of a newscaster began to crackle over the airwaves.

‘ _The notorious criminal and murderer, Boba Jango Fett, is dead. The wages of sin is death; the searing death of hot bullets fired from eager guns. Crime never pays. Fett gave no indication of his intention to abandon crime and at high noon on Saturday June 30th, he staged a bank robbery which was destined to be his last desperate crime. Armed with machine guns, Fett and his gang stole 28,000 dollars before killing one police man and injuring four bystanders. The authorities knew he must be caught. Last week proved to be the end of the line._

_At the Monument Plaza Theatre in the city of Coruscant on Sunday night July 22nd, Mace Windu, Coruscant Chief of the United States Department of Justice for the Division of Investigation, posted his men with police officers stationed about the premises. At about ten o’clock, Fett walked out of the theatre. The federal agents were watching. Tensely and silently they closed in about him. Suspicious and alert, Fett sensed that there was something wrong. His hand flew to the gun, hidden in his pocket. He was going to fight it out with the law. But a federal agent beat him to the draw and sent a bullet crashing through his skull to emerge beneath the right eye. With two more bullets searing into his body, he fell in the street. He had seven dollars and seventy cents in his pocket. Boba Fett had gone for his last ride -’_

Ben’s hand jerked out to twist the volume dial on the radio until there was silence. His jaw was tense.

“Why they gotta do all that?” he hissed through gritted teeth. “How much damn _change_ was in the man’s pocket, like it’s important or sumthin’. Telling us where the bullet came out. I thought there was supposed to be some peace in death but they won’t let the man rest.”

“Tryna get their own back, I guess, for all the years he spent outsmarting ‘em. That don’t make it right - but you know what the law’s like.”

He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, and nodded slowly with that tight set to his jaw still firmly in place. Rey exhaled a quiet, mournful breath and continued in a quiet voice, “I heard ladies was dipping their skirts in his blood, men their handkerchiefs. Some kinda - _souvenir._ ” She blanched at the word as it left her mouth, shuddering slightly.

Ben sniffed and replied, “I read some people were tryna cut off one of his ears. Some others, his trigger finger.”

She scowled in disgust. “What kind of sick animals do a thing like that to a dying person or one who’s already dead? I bet most of those people call themselves Christians too.”

“I bet you’re right.” He was quiet for a moment before continuing in a steady voice, “I was in the clink with him for a coupla months before I met you.” Rey raised her eyebrows at him in surprise but did not interrupt. “Quiet sorta guy. He had something about him though - a look, you know. Like he was angry at the world. His old man went down the exact same way: gunned down by the feds.”

“Was he a lawbreaker too?”

“God, yeah,” Ben huffed humorously. “Hired gun. Kanjiklub, I heard.”

“And both died alone?” she asked quietly. He nodded gravely. She frowned and gazed ahead out of the windscreen pensively. After a few moments, she said, “Ben? Can you promise me something?”

“What is it, baby?”

“Promise me I won’t die alone.”

She noticed his knuckles whiten on the steering wheel as he gripped it convulsively. She looked up at his face and was surprised to see the beginnings of a rueful smile curling his mouth.

“Well, that's easy, cuz I ain’t never letting you die.”

“ _Ben_ ,” she groaned, though she couldn’t help herself from grinning too. “I’m serious.”

“So am I,” he replied matter-of-factly. “You die on me, I’ll follow you up to Heaven and spank you for it.”

“Who says I’m going to Heaven?”

“Exactly - you ain’t. You’re gonna live forever.”

“You are all kinds of talk, boy,” she snorted derisively, though there was no malice in it, only affection. “And what about you? You can’t hardly leave me on my own.”

“I don’t think I’d much like Hell -”

“You ain’t no angel, Ben Solo, but I ain’t letting Satan have you. Your ass is _mine_.”

“You gonna fight the devil for my immortal soul?” he sniggered.

“I don’t need to fight him,” she smirked. “Finders, keepers. It's _all mine_.”

He reached out a quick, large paw and brought one of her hands to his mouth, peppering the skin there with urgent kisses. “It is, you know,” he mumbled against her fingers. “All yours.”

“Ben,” she murmured, eyes suddenly wet, voice scratchy in her throat. “My momma died alone. I don’t want that. That’s the last thing I want. Do you promise? Whatever happens, would you promise to be with me if -”

“Yeah,” he said quickly. “Yeah, baby, I promise. Come on now, let’s talk about something else.”

She swallowed a lump in her windpipe and nodded, mollified, sniffling a little. She reached up to dab beneath her eyes. Ben pressed a final kiss to the back of her hand and gently laid it back in her lap, giving her knee a cursory squeeze. “Don’t like it when you cry,” he murmured, almost under his breath.

“I got feelings, honey,” she shrugged.

“I know,” he responded, brow furrowed slightly. “I just don’t like seeing you sad.”

“That’s life. Everybody gets sad. But hey, not everybody gets the kind of happy you make me.”

He flicked his gaze towards her, eyes soft and warm and melancholy all at the same time, a myriad of feelings there that she often found she couldn’t keep up with in those rainbow looks of his.

“I love you,” he said lowly, fervently, casually, always in juxtaposition of himself.

“I love you,” she said, just as quiet and intense. With a sniff, she rallied from the heavy emotional place they had sunk into and said brightly and in a much stronger tone, “Now. We need to pull in somewhere, because I’m _hungry_.”

“Yeah?” he chortled. “We need to stop for gas pretty soon anyway.”

“I’ll go in while you fill her up,” she offered. He slanted a cautious look across to her.

“You sure?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she grinned and he gave a rueful snort of laughter.

It wasn’t long before they came across a rural gas station, plonked down on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere. It looked like it had been planted in the dirt and one day, it had simply grown up out of the earth, a fully functioning convenience store. Ben steered them lazily onto the forecourt and parked in front of the pumps, not careful about leaving room for other patrons as there was clearly nobody else around for miles. They climbed out into the cloying heat, Rey rolling her neck and wafting her face idly with her spare hand as she routed around in the glove compartment with the other. Ben had already unhooked the pump from its holster and was popping the cap on the car’s hood. He squinted at her in the bright daylight.

“You gonna be alright?” he asked.

She gave him a bored look as her fingers found what they were looking for inside the glove compartment. She lifted the M1878 Colt Revolver up to eye level and absently checked the cylinder to make sure it was loaded.

“Baby, come on.” He didn’t sound very pleased. “That’s the _oldest_ gun we have.”

She smirked defiantly at his exasperated expression. “I like it. It suits me.”

“You don’t wanna take the Remington instead?” he asked in a pained voice.

“Jeez Louise, I don’t wanna give anybody a heart attack,” she scolded him playfully.

“ _Please_ take the shotgun, Rey.” His tone was full of anxiety. She leaned against the car door, her arms resting on the hot roof, and smiled mischievously at him.

“You worry too much,” she said gently.

He didn’t seem impressed with this opinion. “I don’t think I worry enough,” he mumbled darkly, but he turned back to his task and she suppressed a broad grin before turning on her heels and making for the store across the other side of the forecourt.

It was just as mercilessly humid inside the wooden building as it had been outside in the midday heat. A little bell rang above the door as she entered and she gave the interior of the room a cursory once-over to count heads, finding no customers wandering around that she could see, before turning towards a large, sweaty teller seated behind the cash register. She smiled brightly at him, though he didn’t look up even when she sang, “Howdy, mister!”

 _Well,_ she thought. _That was mighty rude_.

Rallying, she stepped towards him, revolver hand tucked into the folds of her skirts. “You’re looking pretty lonely today. Dirt roads like this don’t get much custom, I bet.”

He grunted, still not looking at her. She tried not to let her smile falter, though she wondered whether she should have brought in the shotgun at Ben’s bequest after all, just to teach this fool some manners.

“Not like people have the money to spend these days anyway…” she went on, removing the gun from its hiding place and slowly lifting it to point at the man, whose nose was buried in a newspaper, still paying her no mind. “Maybe they’ll just rename the whole country 'Hooverville' soon enough.”

Nothing.

She cocked the hammer with her thumb.

 _That_ got his attention.

Rey beamed brightly. “Stick up!” she sang.

The man’s face had blanched, fresh rolls of sweat breaking down his ruddy cheeks. He dropped the paper from his hands and they darted beneath the counter.

Rey fired off a warning shot over his shoulder which crashed through the centre of a Star-Spangled Banner hanging on the wall behind him. He cried out and ducked, holding his shaking hands defensively over his head.

“ _Ah-ah-ah_ ,” she chided him, approaching the cash register. “Let’s not lose our heads, mister. I just want your money, see?” She cocked the hammer again and the man shrivelled in on himself. She waved the revolver at the till. “Now, I didn’t bring along my favourite wicker basket, so would you mind terribly putting all that cash in a paper bag for me?”

“Why should I do that?” the man growled, an ugly snarl on his face. She eyed him, perplexed.

“What’s your name, mister?”

“Unkar,” the man croaked, jaw set in a tight scowl.

“Unkar, I’m not about to call your intelligence into question because that would just be impolite.” She tilted her head slightly, still smiling sweetly, though now with narrowed eyes. “What do you _think_ will happen if you don’t do as I say?”

He moved to pop open the register and began to pile handfuls of notes from the drawer into a brown paper bag. His eyes darted back and forth from his task to her while she continued to point the gun evenly at him, smiling airily. She flicked her gaze quickly out the window to make sure they weren’t about to be interrupted. She spotted Ben with his back to them, leaning down into the car as though reaching for something under the seat.

“Oh!” she gasped. Unkar jumped out of his skin and she had to refrain from laughing. “Could you throw me in a coupla packs of cigarettes? My boyfriend smokes like a damn chimney - I’m always telling him he smells like a _fire pit,_ but we’ve all got our little vices, I suppose.”

Unkar’s teeth were clenched. “What kind?”

“Huh?”

He sucked in a breath, hands stilling in their work. “What _kind_ of cigarettes you want?”

“Keep packing,” she warned lightly, gesturing with the revolver at his hands. “Hell, I don’t know, whatever you got. Lucky Strikes maybe? Or Marlboro -”

Several things happened in quick succession then.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, strange hands encircling her weapon arm and tugging. She was so taken aback that the revolver slipped from her grasp and clattered to the floor as simultaneously she was pulled backwards, free-falling towards the ground. She landed on top of someone, the air knocked out of her momentarily. She looked up towards the register to see Unkar, a triumphant look in his eyes, raising a shotgun above the counter and moving to point it in her direction. Then there was the sound of a tinkling bell and, before her eyes, his head exploded.

Pink mist. The jerk of a body relieved of its autonomy. A thump and clatter as the aforementioned body hit the floor and fell out of sight behind the counter.

Rey twisted to look up at Ben who was staring daggers at the spot where Unkar had stood only moments before and slowly turned towards her. He didn’t meet her gaze, staring over her shoulder at her assailant whom she was still lying on top of.

“Told you to take the shotgun,” he mumbled darkly.

With some difficulty, she pushed herself to her feet and dusted off her skirts. “Don’t gloat,” she chided him before swivelling to look down at the person who had floored her. It was a boy, caramel-coloured skin gone sallow as he stared up at the pair of them, his mouth yawning open in fear, shaking hands held in the air, pressed together as if in prayer.

He couldn’t have been much older than sixteen.

“Now _look_ what you made him do!” Rey scolded the frightened teenager, whose eyes flickered towards her momentarily before darting back to the mouth of Ben’s favourite gun, his Browning Automatic Rifle. She shook her head exasperatedly and bent down to pick up her revolver. The boy flinched as her eyes fell on him again. “Guess I’ll just have to pack my own bags, won’t I?”

She turned her back on Ben and the young boy to move towards the counter. Ben said in a gravelly, predatorial voice, “Think it’s wise to lay hands on a lady without permission, you little motherfucker?”

The kid whimpered. Rey rolled her eyes, taking pity on the boy who was no threat to either of them.

“Oh, leave him be, Benny, he’s just a kid.”

“Maybe I should cap those wandering hands, make sure he learns his lesson not to sneak up on a woman again?”

“Come on now, be fair,” Rey said, touching his bicep. “How’s he gonna find work with no hands? This economy ain’t kind to cripples.”

There were tears rolling out of the corners of the boy’s eyes. He’d wet himself, a little patch of urine soaking through the crotch of his dirty trousers. His clothes were ragged, uncared for or old, ill-fitting. He looked poor - maybe his family was suffering under this Depression just as much as her parents had done? Maybe he didn’t even have a family; he could be all alone in the world. Nobody to care for him, nobody to miss him.

Her mouth twisted sympathetically. “Lower your piece, baby - he ain’t doing no harm.” When Ben made to object, she sent him a threatening look over her shoulder as she made towards the counter. “I said put it _down_.”

Disgruntled, he glared once more at the teen before lowering his weapon fractionally so that it wasn’t pointing directly in the boy’s face anymore, though still in his general direction in case he should move.

Unkar had placed the paper bag of dollar bills on the counter and left the register open in his haste to retrieve his weapon. She had to avoid stepping on his bloodied corpse in order to reach over and begin filling the bag with notes again. There wasn’t a great deal of money there - at least, not the biggest amount she’d ever seen by a long shot. Like she’d said to him before pulling her gun: times were hard, people didn’t have the money to spare.

“I got you some smokes, baby,” she called to Ben and the corner of his mouth quirked up in silent thanks, though he continued to glare down at the teenager who was staring back in petrification. She promptly finished bagging the take and said, “ _Aaand_ that’s the last of it.”

She rounded the corner of the counter, leaving the drawer open and Unkar’s body where it lay. It wasn’t as if she’d have the strength to move him anyway, even if she’d had the inclination. She pressed the money bag into Ben’s chest and he raised a hand to hold it there as she went back for the shotgun Unkar had tried to pull on her.

She held it up, examining it appreciatively. “12 gauge.”

“Oldie but a goodie,” Ben remarked.

She held it by the stock and propped it over her shoulder, moving towards the confectionery shelves and perusing the items on offer.

“Could you grab me a _Snickers_?” Ben asked. Rey laughed lightly, eyes crinkling at the edges with love for her sweet, silly giant.

“You and your peanuts, boy.” She threw the kid on the ground a cursory glance. “He’s _obsessed_ with them. I’m more of a _Lifesavers_ kinda gal, myself. Hey, you want anything?” She raised her eyebrows at him.

Ben snarled. “She’s talking to you.”

A full-body shiver ran through the teen’s body. “W-what?” he stammered. “N-no -”

She pouted at him. “Oh, come on! Not even some _Red Hots_? _Sugar Babies_? Or how about some _Milk Duds_ , you like those?”

He was staring at Ben still, eyes as wide as they could possibly go. He choked in a barely audible whisper, “ _Milk Duds_ would be fine.”

As she plucked the candy box off the shelf cheerfully, Ben said, “Baby -”

She cut him off, rolling her eyes and beaming knowingly at him. “I got you some _Sugar Babies_ too.” She tossed the _Milk Duds_ towards the boy, the card container landing squarely on his chest, eliciting an involuntary whimper to escape his lips. Making her way back towards the men, several candies under one arm and the 12 gauge propped in the other, she looked down at the boy and fixed him with a meaningful stare.

“Now _promise me_ you ain’t never gonna sneak up on anybody with a gun again? It just don’t make no sense! You wanna die, sumthin’?” Before her eyes, the boy gulped and shook his head mechanically from side to side. “That’s right,” she nodded meaningfully. “Now you just better wait an hour before calling the authorities, okay?” An idea hit her. “We’ve got eyes on this place, you hear?”

“Yes…” the boy stammered.

Ben raised the barrel of his BAR and prompted through gritted teeth, “Yes, _what_?”

The boy hurried to correct himself. “Y-yes, ma’am, yes, ma’am - I- I’m sorry I scared you before -”

Rey beamed down at him and crouched to pinch one of his pale cheeks. The kid might have been frozen solid if he hadn’t been shaking so bad.

“Ain’t no harm done - _well_ ,” she grimaced, head tilting fractionally towards the teller’s body. “Anyway, you be good now.” She stood up and bumped Ben’s hip with her own before striding over the boy’s legs to make her way out of the store, her partner in crime on her heels.

*

Once they were back on the road, new acquisitions in the back seat with a blanket thrown over them, the radio playing upbeat music again, Ben said, “Oh, hey - I got you a present!”

Rey turned to face him, wide-eyed. “When? How?”

He grinned at her. “Check under the seat.”

Bemused, Rey pulled up her skirts to her knees and ducked her head between them to scan the empty space beneath her chair. On the carpeted floor lay nothing but a newspaper, folded in half. She pulled it out and scanned the cover.

**_THE TATOOINE TRIBUNAL_ **

**_NOTORIOUS GANGSTER BOBA FETT SLAIN OUTSIDE THEATRE IN CORUSCANT. MEANWHILE, ELUSIVE CHANDRILAN FIRST ORDER DESPERADOES STILL AT LARGE._ **

Beneath the headline was a series of pictures, the first of which showed a street scene where several suited men stood in a circle, looking at the ground and smoking cigarettes outside of a theatre. With a lurch, Rey realised that they must have been looking down at Boba Fett’s body. The next picture along was much more familiar.

“Oh my god, that’s Armie!” she gasped. Ben nodded his head, waiting for her to comment further. “And - no shit, Phasma too! And Mitaka, _oh_! He looks so handsome in this one...”

Ben raised an eyebrow at her. “That’s his jail mugshot, baby.”

“But still,” she crooned. Of the old gang, she missed Mitaka the most, and she thought Ben did too.

They hadn’t seen any of the old crowd they used to run with for the better part of six months, when Ben had been released from prison and come to get her from their hideout in Chandrila. Before he’d been sent down, they’d all been something of a dysfunctional family. They’d done a few jobs together, robbed convenience stores and gas stations and once, a bank. _That_ had been the turning point for Rey and Ben; Hux’s boss, Mr Snoke, a fearsome black market mobster, had taken a massive percentage of the cut and seemed to have no intention of altering this state of affairs moving forward. Getting such a small amount of the take simply wasn’t worth the danger of being caught - or worse - and so they had concocted a plan to run off together and explore the country for themselves.

Rey hadn’t realised just how infamous they’d all become, as she didn’t make a habit of keeping up too much with the news since leaving town.

Apparently, they all now held the honorary title of Public Enemy Number One.

“You seen the next page?” Ben prompted eagerly.

She flipped the front cover aside hastily and what she saw took her breath away.

“Oh, Ben!”

**_KYLO REN, GIRL ON THE RUN. MURDER COUPLE BLAZE A TRAIL OF DESTRUCTION THROUGH SOUTHERN STATES._ **

**_Of the villainous gang, none are more despised than that of the monster, Kylo Ren, and his companion, a woman only known as 'Kira'. Both criminals of the highest order, police suspect they are making their way through the state of Pasaana and leaving in their wakes an aftermath of terror, gunfire and blood._ **

_Well, that’s wrong,_ thought Rey smugly. They’d been in Pasaana, sure - _months_ ago. She also resented being called ‘ _GIRL_ ’ in the headline, though at least the law had obviously not yet discovered their real names, fixating on their aliases. On the whole, the less they knew about her and Ben the better, she supposed. She didn’t pay too much mind to the rest of the article, as her eyes were fixated on the hazy photographs accompanying the report.

Ben had had Mitaka take the photograph of them shortly before he'd gone inside. She remembered exactly the road it was taken on, just outside the town of Corelia before they’d hit up its main convenience store. He had set up the shot and told Mitaka to hold the heavy camera still while he ran into frame and scooped Rey up with one arm, whipping his hat off with the other and smiling handsomely. Rey had felt so loved, so held, so protected and important that she’d almost forgotten to smile. She’d hurriedly placed her hand against his chest and tilted her cheek down to rest against his temple.

The picture beside it, slightly more grainy, was of Ben sitting on the hood of Hux’s old car, his favourite Browning rifle in hand, looking cool and casual in the summer sun. Beside that was a picture of herself, and a silly one at that: her leg was cocked with one of her boots resting against the car bumper while one elbow rested on the large, round headlamp and a revolver dangled lazily from the fingers of her other hand. There was one of Phasma’s cigars in her mouth, which she had hated the taste of, but it was more to tease the other woman once she saw Rey posing with one of her beloved cubans.

“I thought I’d never see these again,” she breathed, starstruck and wistful.

“Me too,” Ben smiled, as though he were pleased with the reaction he’d elicited from her. “We left in such a rush back then. I always regretted leaving those behind.”

So had Rey. Ben was a dab hand at photography and had taken some of the most beautiful pictures of them all together. It was his little hobby aside from the day job - if that’s what people were calling it - and she had treasured the pictures he’d captured of them and the old gang over the last two years. They’d all been lost though when they’d left Chandrila, and she’d convinced herself they’d simply have to make new memories and photographs - or to ‘let the past die’, as Ben sometimes liked to put it.

“The others must'a left the house after all. Guess the feds went looking and found your photos. I’m gonna keep this so we can frame 'em once we get a place of our own,” Rey said, running her fingertips fondly over the edges of the paper. Her gaze fell on the legend:

_**ELUSIVE SWEETHEART CRIMINALS, KYLO & KIRA, WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE! $5000 REWARD** _

“We should hand ourselves in, honey, take the prize money,” she remarked absently.

“How much they want us for?”

“Five.”

“Hundred?” he asked, turning to look at her in surprise. She shook her head slowly, gazing up at him. “ _Thousand_?” She nodded. “Hot damn…” The bemused expression on his face was a picture in itself.

“Can we go to see a movie tonight?” she asked, hit by sudden inspiration. “I ain’t seen nothing new is so long, and you know how I like the stories.”

“Maybe there’s a drive-in somewhere in this godforsaken desert.”

She squealed with excitement, clapping her hands together. “Can we see that one everybody’s talking about on the radio? The one about the giant monkey?”

“Giant monkey?” Ben snorted, seemingly unable to stop himself.

“Yes!” she cried back, indignant but laughing in spite of herself all the same. “What’s the name now - _King Kong_!”

“I don’t know what the hell that means.”

“Nor do I, but it’s about a giant monkey and that don’t make no sense either!”

He tilted his head towards her, a wry smile playing about his lips. “Anything for you, angel.”

She beamed at him and pulled his face quickly into her hands to plant a quick kiss to his lips.

But it wasn’t all that quick, as it turned out. She didn’t want to pull away. Nor, it seemed, did Ben. They both sprang apart as the car gave a startling jolt as one of the wheels cruised carelessly over a pothole, but it was a lucky accident in any case as they had been slowly but surely veering off to the side of the desolate road. After righting their course, Ben kept his eyes fixed ahead as he panted like a bull through his long nose and said in a low growl, “I warned you, dollface.”

“What are you gonna do about it, pally?” she replied in a sultry challenge.

“Take off your underwear,” he commanded. “ _Fast_.”

Smirking, she hitched up the skirts of her dress and began to unhook each button trailing down the front, starting right at the hem. Slowly, teasingly, she eyed him as she did this, taking great care to part her legs a little wider with each inch of bare skin that was revealed. She’d forgone her stockings today because of the heat, but her heeled court shoes were still fastened firmly on her feet.

She saw him pinch his eyes closed for a moment before turning to watch her steadily unfastening her dress. His Adam’s apple bobbed.

With a growl, he threw the vehicle into park at the side of the road, unceremoniously rolling to an abrupt halt. Rey bit her lip in anticipated excitement as he turned to fix her with a hungry gaze that she thought might be capable of devouring her all on its own.

He rushed at her across the bench seat, sliding on the smooth leather, and took her face in his palms, ravishing her with wet, urgent kisses. She moaned into his mouth and he gasped - she knew he liked - _loved_ \- it when she moaned for him.

“I’m dizzy for you, you little minx,” he growled across her lips, taking her lower one between his teeth and applying the slightest, sweetest pressure. She yelped, breath hitched in her throat. “Keep taking that off,” he ordered, indicating her dress with an impatient nod.

Her fingers were far less graceful as they continued their previous work, fumbling over the buttons which all suddenly seemed too big to slide through their holes. With a grunt, he pulled away from her and reached out to grasp at her hips, her silken underwear now visible for all the world to see; and the world, at this moment, was _him._

“Off,” he rumbled, apparently so aroused he could barely afford to say the word ‘ _please_ ’, but she didn’t mind; she liked it when he was needy and demanding like this, so overcome with his lust for her. She hooked her thumbs beneath the waistband of her panties and pushed them down her thighs, all the way to the floor, kicking them off over her heels. His large hands gripped her thighs and swivelled her body to face him, hooking one of her knees over the back of the bench seat and draping the other over his shoulder as he leaned down to eye level with the dark curls over her privates.

She gasped as he surged forward, licking a long, cool stripe from her opening to her clitoris. _Oh_ , but who the hell _cared_ if they were going to heaven or hell after this life was done - _this_ was true bliss, this was sanctity, a sacred practice; if Rey believe in any god at all, then this was how she worshipped, the noises of delight and yearning she made were her form of prayer.

Ben rolled the tip of his tongue around her clitoris, tasting and teasing, kissing her nether lips with his soft, plush mouth. She bucked her hips at his ministrations and when he prompted her to continue unfastening the front of her dress yet again, she obeyed, allowing her palms to brush satisfyingly over her peaked nipples, biting her lip.

“Look at you,” he breathed hotly across her wet, sensitive skin. “You’re cute as a bug’s ear, all hot and bothered like that.”

“You know what it does to me when you tease,” she panted breathlessly, smiling down at him in abashed pleasure.

“You’re right,” he mumbled, licking her again for several moments. “I do.”

“Fuck, Ben,” she choked. “Oh, _fuck_ , baby...”

He growled his approval and gently inserted a finger inside her. She clenched down on it convulsively as he continued to work her clitoris over with his mouth. “If you don’t loosen up, I’m afraid I ain’t gonna get this one back,” he snickered wickedly against her.

“I can’t help it,” she wailed. “It feels so - so _good,_ _Ben_.”

He didn’t even need to slip in a second finger to make her come the first time - she was already on the cusp when he began to crook a digit against her soft, spongy walls. He kissed her slick, pink skin and murmured encouragement as she orgasmed, spasming as he fucked her gently with his hand and mouth. She was breathless, sensitive, chest heaving with aftershocks when he added a second finger, pushing up into her almost seamlessly, but she nearly choked at the feeling all the same.

“Good, baby?” Ben hummed.

“Mmhm,” she squeaked, because her whole body was overcome with sensation as she tried to catch her breath. “Oh god, it’s a lot -”

“You want less?” he asked, fingers instantly moving with less fervour, and she sighed at the relief of it. 

“Just a minute, baby. Just a minute, angel,” she mumbled nonsensically, her neck arching to tip her head back against the seat.

“Wanna get you good and ready, doll,” he said, kissing her vulva softly, like he might have kissed her forehead before they fell asleep in each other’s arms. “You feel so beautiful when you open to me. So perfect. My dame, so ready for me every time. I’m so fucking happy I’ve got you, baby, don’t know what I did to deserve it.”

He was so _good_ at this part: the talk. The gentle, coaxing words that made her bloom like a lotus. She heaved an energised breath and tilted her head up to look at him, eyes glazed over with desire. She reached down to cup his cheek with her palm.

“Let me show you what you deserve,” she murmured huskily. 

Hastily, he pulled up and began to fumble with the fastenings of his slacks, all fingers and thumbs. She rose to a sitting position and pushed him back against the car door so that one of his long legs was unfurled along the bench seat, the other foot planted on the carpeted floor. She clambered up his body, not caring that it was a little awkward due to the enclosed space, allowing him a few moments to take his member in hand, standing to attention for her, before she reached out and curled her comparatively small fingers around his shaft. He hissed a few times as she pumped delicately up and down.

She rose up, one knee bent beside his hip against the leather seat, the other leg slung over his thigh with her heeled foot on the floor by the gas pedal. She stroked his temple slowly, languorously, holding herself up on stubborn thighs and murmured, “What do you say?”

He swallowed, breathing quickly as she rubbed his tip between her soaked folds. 

“Forever - me and you _forever_ , Rey.”

Her eyelids drifted closed and she breathed in the wonderful words deeply through her nostrils. “That’s it.” Then she sunk down onto his length, every taut muscle within her going slack at the indescribably beautiful feeling of his body entering her own, just like it belonged, just like it was _supposed to._

She bobbed lightly on him for a minute or so, getting her pace, stretching herself around him. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, she sucked in another breath of air shakily while he held his breath and tried not to convulse too violently, clutching at her bare hips beneath her parted dress. She sighed blissfully, rolling her hips against his in a light, tentative circle and he groaned, forehead falling against her collarbone.

“You’re my girl,” he muttered, hips thrusting just a little, as though he couldn’t prevent it. She hummed happily and lifted herself up, using the leg bent at his side to give herself some leverage before sinking down gently onto him again, eliciting a low, drawn out moan. She did it again and again and again until he was panting desperately. His palms reached up to cup her breasts, still clothed in her silk slip, rubbing at her nipples through the fabric. He leaned in and clamped his teeth gently around her hardened peaks, sucking little wet spots through the material.

In a fit of carefree lust, she shrugged her day dress off her shoulders and reached down to the hem of her vest to pull it above her head, baring her pale, naked chest to him. He seemed to choke on his own breath, the spluttering sound cutting off as he took her rose-pink nipple between his lips as she continued to bounce on his huge length, fingers digging into the tense muscle of his shoulders to guide herself more quickly towards the rolling promise of pleasure not too far away.

A mischievous thought crossed her mind, making her thighs clench and her walls flutter as she moved on him. Grinning, she glanced over the top of his dark-haired head at the empty country road beyond, and said breathlessly, “You better come quick, baby, or _anybody_ could come by.”

He snarled like a wolf and his fingers gripped her hips with more possessiveness than before, tugging on them to move a little faster, his own hips thrusting with more urgency. Rey smirked, biting her lip and meeting his pace with interest.

“What if somebody drives past? They’d see me bouncing on your thick cock. They might think I’m hot to trot with any old outlaw. They’d see my titties all pressed up against your chest. What if somebody came by, baby? Would you carry on fucking me?”

He let out an a primitive growl deep within his chest. “I’d fucking kill ‘em where they stood.”

She clenched down around him, head rolling back as a wave of gorgeous pleasure rolled through her. “You would?”

“I’d keep fucking you so they’d know that you was _mine_ , and I’d plug ‘em fulla holes right there and then. They’d die seeing what I do to you, and they’d know.” He hissed, moaned. “Baby, I’m gonna come -"

“Yeah, yeah,” she whimpered back, so close to the golden edge again herself.

“You want me to -”

Rey knew what he was about to ask, knew he was trying to decide whether or not to pull out of her. “No, baby," she panted, surprising even herself, already beginning to climax breathlessly. "Inside this time, I just want to feel you -”

It was these words which apparently pushed him over the edge of his sunlit cliff face of his pleasure. His features screwed up into a half-pained, half-rapturous expression. Seeing it as she began to come sent the most desperate, dramatic wave of feeling through her, the most arousing sense of power as she watched him fall apart beneath her.

Most of the time when they had sex, he pulled out before he came. But sometimes, sometimes neither of them cared about the consequences in the moment. Sometimes it was too much, too beautiful, too perfect to part before the end.

 _One day_ , Rey thought, hyperventilating as she came, _it won’t matter whether he finishes inside me or not. One day, we’ll have a place all of our own and it’ll be okay to have as many babies as we please. It won’t matter who we’ve been or what we’ve done: it’ll just be me and him and our endless, sun-filled life. No one will ever understand us, no one will ever get us, no one will ever catch up to us. We’ll live forever, because that’s what we do, me and him: we survive against all the heinous odds. We'll_ live _, in the only way love ever taught us how._

_Regretting nothing._

She pressed fervent kisses to his brow as her hips jerked and he spilled inside her, relishing the warm, wet pressure filling her up. Their skin was dripping with sweat; the stifling summer heat was a blanket surrounding them and the efforts of their desire only drove their twin fevers up higher. She moaned into his ear as his hips quaked beneath her, the way they always did when he came inside her, shivering with the ecstasy of it, and she stroked his hair and held him close, loving him through it all like she always did.

At length, he sighed heavily as if waking up from a beautiful dream. His lazy eyelids fluttered and he looked up to meet her gaze, all soft edges and warm, sleepy smile. She stroked the pad of her thumb across the crest of his cheek and kissed his lips, still beaming herself. He reciprocated, so gentle yet firm as he kissed her back. 

_How can this be anything but Heaven?_

Drawing back to look at him, she said, “What about Canada?”

Still breathing heavily, he looked up at her, blinking in confusion. “Ugh, yeah, it’s alright.”

She smacked his chest and he pretended to gasp in pain. “I _mean_ for _us_ \- to go there, to live.”

“Canada?” he repeated, apparently mulling the idea over. “Is that what you want?”

She shrugged. “I know we can’t stick around if the gumshoes are on our tail. It’s not that I _want_ to leave necessarily, just… if we have to, I know I wanna be with you.”

He reached up and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. He sighed.

“I guess we have to make tracks sooner or later.”

“Where would you go? Anywhere in the world, if you could.”

He seemed pensive. “I guess Canada’s not so bad. We could get across the border and find us a little cabin in the woods, hole up for a while. It can get pretty cold there in the winter though. Maybe instead somewhere that’s gonna be warm all year round?”

“Not this warm though,” she grimaced and he mimicked her expression.

“No, not this warm. I don’t know, how about, say - I don’t know. Europe, someplace?”

“What, like England?” she asked in surprise.

“Maybe. You’re from England, so we could go visit your roots.”

She wrinkled her nose. Part of her liked the sound of revisiting her ancestral homeland which she had left as a baby when her parents had decided to emigrate to the US. Another part of her, however, couldn’t help but think that there wouldn’t be anything there for her, really, and that could be painful. “It’s never warm in England.”

“Okay, well how about Italy? Buy a vineyard or sumthin’. Have some little kids, a dog or cat or - I don’t know, a monkey.”

“Now you’re being silly.”

“I’m serious. We can do whatever you want, Rey - it’s an open road, you know. Or we could go to Paris and get some fancy apartment next to the Eiffel Tower, drink coffee on the balcony every morning, and I’d feed you pastries in bed.”

“Mm,” Rey hummed happily at the thought of it. “I like the sound of that.”

He kissed her quickly. “Yeah? Or we could live on our own private island in the Caribbean, or up a mountain in the Himalayas or on a little boat in the Mediterranean - or a big boat, who knows, become pirates.”

She was laughing joyfully now, tears of mirth and happiness streaming from her eyes. “Oh, yeah. That’s _all_ we need: to get in some more trouble _abroad_.”

He kissed her again, smiling himself, both of their lips curving upwards as their tongues pressed lightly, lovingly together, teeth bumping occasionally.

“I mean it, baby,” he said in a low, sincere voice. “We can go wherever we wanna go, do whatever we wanna do. Ain’t nobody gonna stop us.”

The smile faded slightly from her face. “Except for the law, Ben.”

“They’d hafta empty an armoury full of bullets into me before they get to you, angel - I told you, I ain’t gonna let nothing happen to you.”

“You think I’m gonna let you get pumped full'a holes?” she asked seriously, frowning now. He bit his cheek, thinking.

“No, I bet you wouldn’t. So I guess we’re just immortal, right?”

“No, we ain’t -”

“No, listen. You and me, we can do anything together. That’s all that matters. You wanna leave this life behind? We do that. We’ll get out of here and start a new one. You and me.”

She wanted to believe him. God, she wanted so hard to believe that they really could outrun all of this instead of having that niggling portents always in the back of her mind: that feeling of awaiting a violent death they’d perhaps always known was inevitable.

Could he be right? Was there hope? Did they have a chance?

“Just you and me?” she asked in a small voice.

“ _Just_ you and me,” he repeated before adding, “Until we have a litter of our own come along.”

She giggled. “If we carry on the way we just did, that might happen sooner rather than later.” He wrinkled his nose.

“I’m sorry, should I have -”

“No, baby, no,” she reassured him, hugging his face to her sweaty chest. He kissed her right breast idly. “I wanted you to so bad. It’s real good when you do, like it’s - it’s -”

“Right?” he supplied, kissing her other breast. She smiled airily and nodded.

“Yeah, baby. It’s right.”

In time, they replaced their agitated clothing and sat back in their seats, though this time they were holding hands across the bench as Ben started up the engine.

He turned to look at her, dark hair still all mussed up from her fingers. His face was shining with half-dried perspiration and there was a contented, easy grin on his lips. In that moment, Rey knew with startling clarity that everything would be okay. How could it not be? They were meant to be together. Their love was too big to kill; no one would ever put it asunder. They were going to light up the road like stars, too fast and beautiful to behold.

"Ben?"

He hummed lightly in response, gaze soft and warm.

"I'd be a falcon too."

"You think?" he grinned.

"Whatever I'm made of, it's the same stuff as you."

He lifted his fingers to her neck and traced the top of her spine. Her eyes drifted closed. After a few long, full, peaceful moments, he withdrew his hand and said:

“So. Where to?”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I hope I did the story justice. I spent a lot of time reading up on Bonnie & Clyde and it was so much fun! (I’m low-key a history nerd)
> 
> In case anyone’s interested in my findings, here’s a few things:
> 
> Bonnie & Clyde [Wiki page](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bonnie_and_Clyde) and a [fun video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GV-tVsrqTCM&list=PLxwd9rWENEb8VuUquY5wHIF5sjsSpfu68&index=11&t=2s) about them.
> 
> In this story, Ben is sent down for auto theft and goes to a [prison farm](https://ensemblecincy.wordpress.com/2013/03/12/prison-farms-1930s/) for ten months before getting out on early release due to his mother’s campaigning. This pretty much happened in the same way with Clyde Barrow, except he was in the big house for more like 18 months, not 10.
> 
> Bonnie Parker was married off at 15 but left her husband. In my story, Rey was also married off but her husband died and she returned to her parents’ farm in the Great Plains states to find it destitute and her family deceased (I’m so sorry to keep hurting you in this way, sweet Rey 😭). In the years following the First World War, the grasslands had been so over cultivated that the earth became arrid and suffered wind erosion and drought, leading to disaster for a lot of farms.
> 
> Following this, she went to the big city to stay with a friend. Enter Ben Solo. As the story goes, Bonnie and Clyde meet while she was making hot chocolate in the kitchen of a friend’s house and it was pretty much love at first sight.
> 
> Bonnie Parker, like Rey, loved the ‘talkies’ (the movies) and was an avid writer and photographer. She was behind the posed shots which she and Clyde are now famous for. I’ve made a [manip](https://twitter.com/BrightBlackTree/status/1365459074578583556), for flavour 😋 and [ here](https://allpoetry.com/Suicide-Sal) is one of Bonnie’s real poems. I have Ben the photography thing and Rey the writing skills as you may have noticed.
> 
> Clyde Barrow’s favourite gun really was his Browning Automatic Rifle which looks like [this](https://collections.royalarmouries.org/first-world-war/type/rac-narrative-149.html) and all the guns Rey and Ben have at their disposal were the same ones found in Bonnie & Clyde’s car when they were killed by police.
> 
> The book Rey’s talking about with the line ‘whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same’ is, of course, _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte.
> 
> The radio broadcast about the killing of Boba Fett was based _heavily_ on [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlY-tlPMQ1s&t=82s) about the killing of [John Dillinger](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Dillinger). (Go watch _Public Enemies_ , it’s a great film if not 100% historically accurate.)
> 
> The title is a line from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0i8mTAsv5cA)
> 
> [Hang Out the Stars in Indianna - Al Bowlly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2Ccbjp3hCg) (beautiful song!)
> 
> Even though he doesn’t get a mention in this story, Han Solo is a [bootlegger](https://americanhistory.si.edu/american-enterprise-exhibition/corporate-era/bootlegging) for the Hutts (as this was around the time of [American prohibition](https://www.history.com/topics/roaring-twenties/prohibition)!)
> 
> Bonnie & Clyde were gunned down in a police ambush while driving. There were 112 bullet holes in the car. Because the location was on a public highway, members of the public really did try to cut off Clyde’s ear and trigger finger, and others tore off pieces of Bonnie’s blood stained clothes. Pretty gruesome, the human race’s predilection for spectacle. 
> 
> Due to the rampant sexism of the time, Clyde was singled out as the main perpetrator and Bonnie simply his ‘moll’ who went along with his crimes. News reports often referred to her simply as ‘gun girl’ or even left her out entirely.
> 
> It was Bonnie & Clyde’s wish to be buried together, however their final wishes were not adhered to which in my opinion fucking sucks.
> 
> I hope it goes without saying that I am in no way condoning the actions of America’s most infamous outlaw couple, but it’s prevalent to note that these two people, much like Kylo Ren, believed that what they were doing was right: fighting back against a corrupt system. There Great Depression was a devastating time in US history and outlaws like Pretty Boy Floyd, John Dillinger and Bonnie & Clyde were angry, trying to claim back something that they believed they were owed.
> 
> Anyway **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**  
>  Leave me a kudos/comment please? <3


End file.
